


我有猫了

by shuixingjiguang0605



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixingjiguang0605/pseuds/shuixingjiguang0605





	我有猫了

一个初夏的清晨，刘昊然亲手挂上最后一张相框，细心调整好角度，退后两步举起两手食指拇指相交做了一个取景框，保持这个动作目光上移，吴磊出现在二楼，一手拢着昨晚被刘昊然扯断绑带的睡袍，露出大片胸膛，正倚在楼梯上看他。

“下来看看。”

刘昊然向他张开双臂，吴磊常年浸润特技导师手下的身体柔韧轻巧，他先将手机抛给刘昊然，耳机线落在楼下的男人肩上，吴磊落地拍拍他肩膀拾起耳机，“能让我下不了床的人，只有体能教练。”

“今天是最后一天了。”刘昊然粘上去，六点钟已天光大亮，外头渐渐响起人世嘈杂的声音，吴磊胡乱往他耳朵里塞了一只耳机，刘昊然把头埋在吴磊肩上躲避被重金属乐重击后脑勺的刺痒感，今天是他们住在这里的最后一天。

“不想开了，你就只能给我看。”

“你这是耍赖。”吴磊回过头双手勾上他的脖子跃到刘昊然腰上，鼻尖抵着他被鼓点折磨出抬头纹的额头笑出声，扯下耳机交换一个缠绵的吻，在这个过程中刘昊然把手抵上他的腰背，托吴磊多年干吃不胖的福，刘昊然自觉还能这样抱他二十年。

“你今天会给我买花儿么？”接吻的中途吴磊舔着他的牙齿问道。

吴磊脚下踩着晨光，他光裸着腿坐在流理台上，纯白浴袍滑下肩颈堆在手臂旁，恰到好处的高度方便刘昊然在他仰起脖颈的时候在上面留下绯红色的痕迹，那红色爬上他的耳朵尖，吴磊躲避他的吻，又问道：“你今天会给我买花儿么？”

刘昊然失笑，将人轻轻掀了个面，就着清晨湿滑的甬道进入他，吴磊发出轻轻的叹息，一条腿还架在刘昊然臂弯里，此时被人折到胸前送上高台，成了一个极尽淫靡的姿势，身后男人的吻落在左肩，他亲吻一朵六月烈日下盛开的玫瑰。

“买，先给你种花儿。”

吴磊被他挟持在大理石和胸膛之间，架空了捞在怀里操，一楼四处挂满了他的照片，刘昊然抵在他耳边挨个讲那时的情形，臊得他闭上眼把头埋进小臂里。

“我就不该在圣诞节带你去冰岛，你可太辣了，吴老师。”

冰岛是不能提的，提起来就面红耳赤，旺火烧着的壁炉干柴噼啪作响，手边是早先胡闹打翻的酒杯，琥珀色液体顺着底版纹理流淌，印出深色痕迹。圣诞最后一个小时，楼下人群的沸腾欢歌隔着一层天花板钻进吴磊的耳朵，几十分钟前在那架钢琴上弹奏的手此时正在身后作乱，吴磊抬手捂住了眼睛，橡木气息钻进鼻腔引得人思绪混沌，壁炉的火光烧得他面上绯红，刘昊然将他压向有着动物原始皮毛气息的地毯深深的进入，吴磊在这种时候是极其乖巧的，哄着他将腿再分开一点，就着接吻的间隙渡过一口烈酒，附身在不断细细颤抖的人耳边说，“生日快乐，我好爱你。”

刘昊然一手垫在他小腹下隔离开冰凉的大理石面，嘴上却不饶人，“可我们不就适合不期而遇吗？”

话都让他说了，吴磊含着刘昊然左手指节愤愤地咬他，直咬出一圈牙印，板板正正镶在无名指内侧，“你乖一点，给你买戒指戴。”

刘昊然环着他的背，温暖胸膛覆上来抱着他，吴磊全身颤抖，细细地呻吟，小腿蹬在桌面上胡乱地蹭，刘昊然抚摸他的背脊，在他肩头落下一个一个轻吻。刘昊然把人带上二楼，昨晚冒失的两人床垫都掀翻在楼梯口，鹅绒被落在镶着五彩玻璃的落地窗边，刘昊然将他压上去。

窗外是大片集装箱，艺术区净是些放荡的灵感实践地，刘昊然将他推上压制印花的玻璃窗，五彩琉璃渗透着朝阳照在他脸上，吴磊陷入极度的紧张，尽管知道一切都源自于身后那人的不要脸本质，实际上单向窗子哪里会这么容易被偷窥，但但凡吴磊此时能捋清头脑，也不会一个劲往后缩，正中某人下怀。

刘昊然咬着他肩头，将人翻过来从正面进入，“还有三个小时就开始了，你猜下面有没有记者已经到了？”

“可能有人无聊，想绕到房子后面看看。”

吴磊一脚蹬在他肩上，被抓住脚踝折到自己的肩头，另一条腿收在刘昊然腰间几乎架不住，又滑到一边被男人握住膝弯，刘昊然没有避开任何可以让他疯狂的点，吴磊绷紧了身体闷哼出声，出了一身的汗，太阳突然跃上晴空，空气燥热起来，吴磊贴上玻璃窗试图减轻一些脸上蒸腾的热气。

快感被拉到绵长磨人的地步，吴磊侧头在窗上哈出的气又被他的手覆上去挠出深深浅浅的水渍，外面日头高挂，空气却还是清冷的，大开的天窗吹进初夏的风，刘昊然握住他的手，同他一起把那些先前吴磊小腹上乱七八糟的体液涂抹在红色玻璃上，吴磊还是容易脸红，他总是轻易脸红，刘昊然咬一口他的耳根软肉，吴磊整个人泡在玫瑰香气里，刘昊然是一株雪原上的松，轻易就将他染上清冽味道。

“吴磊，”刘昊然喊他名字，他们蜷缩在一小片阳光里，吴磊从耳后至小腿都染着他赋予的红，他缩在刘昊然的怀里，像一只虾子，他们双腿绞在一起盛着阳光，吴磊嗯了一声作答。

“戒指还是我买吧。”

 

吴磊醒来时听到了楼下传来小声交谈的声音，与其说展览，刘昊然将这场仅仅开放六个小时的展览做成了沉浸式巡游。

不过另一位主角却不在场，吴磊换上能见人的衣裤下楼，不可避免地应付了一会客人，大门洞开着，受邀入场的媒体不多，更多的是刘昊然圈内的好友和熟人，于吴磊来说都是生面孔，此时刘昊然不在倒是免了许多不必要的寒暄。

吴磊第一次看这些照片被挂起来的样子，每一张下面都有一行小字做标注，刘昊然从去年就开始写的，直到吴磊进组耽搁了展览，他却没停下写这些小纸条，一月到六月各自工作，间隙把吴磊偷出来飞了一趟冰岛，刘昊然好像随时都能抽出一个本子写点东西。

第一张照片是在斯里兰卡，吴磊也不知道他是用了什么奇怪的排序方法，或许就只是随手挂上去的，刘昊然一直是个让人深陷琢磨的男人。

斯里兰卡一切都是光彩照人的，饱和度高到失真，年轻的男人穿着简单的白色跨栏背心，手里捏着一张明信片，下面一行小字：这一张明信片寄丢了，但还好吴磊画的钢铁侠不太好看。

中间大篇幅都是欧洲的相片，配着花，吴磊蹲下身看一张在伦敦的影印，像抽取一份记忆，这种感觉很奇妙，刘昊然在那张照片的相框下面写道：回忆是一场盘旋而上的螺旋。

伦敦一别之后一整年吴磊大部分时间在剧组里，于是展示那段时间的墙面被刷成空白，正中间钉着一张没有装裱的照片，普通的尺寸，孤孤零零立在雪原上的一棵树，那年他去了哪里吴磊没有问过，刘昊然还是为它写下了一个“？”

吴磊失笑，身边有人小声讨论，打一个问号是什么意思啊好可爱哦。心说你们没有见过刘昊然可爱黏人起来的样子。

转过弯又是明亮的色彩，恋爱时欧洲的夏日总是多情芬芳的，年轻的爱人捧着花站在画面中心，拍照的人失去了对光线和构图所有的苛刻要求，他要留住最爱他的那一刻，可是每次落下的快门都远远不是最后一回。

刘昊然在一张花店前吴磊弯腰挑选鲜花的照片下面写道：你再也问不出我任何与他无关的欲望。

吴磊记得大多数照片背后的情形，但很多他也叫不出来时间地点，更多的是抓拍的瞬间，而无一例外刘昊然都能讲一点什么出来。

“他的蜡像，没有本人好看，给4.5分（5分制）。” 应当是某一次独自出行，吴磊没想到他那么幼稚，相片上被男人恶作剧似的画上一道线，旁边写着：十七岁时居然只到我的下巴。

也有很丑的不是出自刘昊然之手的照片，从高空跳伞时拍摄的录像中截图下来，两人面部扭曲丑的令人错目，刘昊然干脆也放上跳伞的视频循环播放，并写好提示：只要记住三千米高处的“我爱你”就好了。

那个明艳的城市总是突然跳出来，刘昊然异常喜欢这张地图似的将其夹在游览路线里，时不时就要撞击一下眼球，在一张画面中只有一面粉色砖墙的照片下刘昊然留了一行字：矮墙的另一边是海，这一边是秘密。吴磊看了一眼不敢再看，粉红色爬上耳垂。

立刻又跳到了日本的雪山，岩手县的小屋里，吴磊戴着红色的羊毛帽子看书，两颗毛球垂在胸前，发现刘昊然在偷拍他闭着眼睛弯了弯嘴角，像一只壁炉前取暖的猫，下一秒就要跳进爱人怀里打小呼噜。同样也有一行字：我有猫了。

最近的照片是昨天拍下的，刘昊然先醒来，清晨六点钟挂上去，两人唯一的一张合照留在了倒数第二的位置。另一张不久前也才从巴黎取来的照片挂在当中，旁边依然是刘昊然端方清俊的字迹：When i saw the first time, the thunder came crashing.*

“其实我本来先写了一句话，感觉有点矫情，”来自身后的温度和气息再熟悉不过，吴磊放松身体依靠进刘昊然怀里，手上多了一束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，“我们所有的相遇，都是久别重逢，是不是挺不对味的？”

“没有什么不对的，刘先生，因为你在每一个平行宇宙里，都会先爱上我。”


End file.
